Warriors of Balance - Prophecy Revealed
by Hadrimdell83
Summary: Anakin Skywalker decides not to chase after Master Windu, in so doing changes the fate of the Jedi Order. After losing his mother to the Dark Lord, Young Harrison (Harry) James Potter and his father James seek help from Dumbledore and the Jedi. AU Series and a slow burn for Harry and OFC romance.
1. Chapter 1 - Fall of the Republic

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Characters are owned by JK Rowling, Star wars and Characters are owned by Disney. Lines from both have been used to enhance the story. The OC of Liam Dorak belongs to Je'daii1298, the rest is of my own creation along the story and events outside of Canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Author Note: This is a reboot of Book One – Prophecy Revealed, which was a rough first run through of the story. This new version has been beta read by jac84. The version will feature similar pairings of Anakin Skywalker + Talia Nailo (OFC), Harry Potter + Eva Danielle Black (OFC), Obi-Wan Kenobi + Padme Amidala with future Pairings coming as the story Progresses.

* * *

**Chapter One: Fall of the Republic**

Anakin Skywalker landed his speeder hard upon the landing pad outside the Jedi Temple Hangar area, his mind was racing with the revelations that Chancellor Palpatine had revealed about himself. Anakin felt conflicted and needed to see Master Windu quickly and rushed for the main hangar. Masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar were preparing to board a Jedi Gunship to the Chancellor' s office. The hangar busy as both Jedi and clones move about, the doors leading deeper into the Jedi Temple opened and Anakin Skywalker rushes in scanning the massive room. Spotting the Masters, Anakin makes a beeline in their direction.

"Master Windu, I must speak with you." Anakin called out.

Master Windu turned to see Anakin's grim face, "What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry, we have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure that the Chancellor returns his emergency powers back to the Senate."

Anakin allowed his body to relax a little at the news that his best friend and former master was safe and that he completed his mission, only to remember why he wanted to see Master Windu. "The Chancellor won't give up his powers. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

Master Windu's eyes registered the shock at the news that young Skywalker had just given him, "A Sith Lord?"

"Yes. I believe he could be the one we have been looking for since Master Qui-Gon's death."

Still trying to process the information Master Windu stepped forward a little, "How do you know this?"

Anakin looked Windu in the face, "He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the Dark Side."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Master."

Master Windu looked to the other Masters than back to Skywalker, "Then our worst fears have been realised. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

Master Windu walked quickly towards the Gunship followed closely by Anakin and the other Masters, "Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him."

Master Windu turned quickly on his heel, facing the surprise young man before him. "For your own good, you must stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, Anakin. There is much fear that clouds your judgement."

"Master please, I must go."

"No. if what you have told me is true, you will have gained my trust. But for now, I need you here. Help Masters Shaak Ti and Cin Drallig in the defence of the temple."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said, turning to Clone Commander Appo. "Master, take Commander Appo and a squad of clones from the 501st with you, please."

Master Windu looked at Anakin with sadness appearing within his eyes for the first time in his long service to the Order, "Commander Appo, choice your best men and join us."

"Yes Sir, right away sir." Appo said.

Commander Appo called over several clones, who quickly joined the Jedi upon the gunship with Appo taking position next to Master Windu.

"If we do not return, you must see to it that the Temple is evacuated and that nothing falls into the hands of the Sith." Mace said to Anakin.

"Yes, Master." Anakin said.

Anakin watches as the gunship's doors close and leaves the hangar.

* * *

The four Jedi Masters along with Commander Appo and the clones enter the lobby, Masters Windu and Fisto raise their arms, and send the Chancellor's aid, Dar Wac, flying against the wall, along with Two Red marked Republic Clone Guards. The group than storms into Chancellor Palpatine's Office.

With the back of his chair facing the visitors to his office, Palpatine can sense their intent, "Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected." Palpatine turns the chair around to meet the faces of his visitors.

Master Windu ignites his purple coloured lightsaber, with Masters Fisto, Tiin, Kolar following suit and the clones aiming their blasters at the Chancellor, "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor."

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine said with a growl.

"The Senate will decide your fate."

Anger flashed across Palpatine's face, and for a second his eyes held the orange shade of the Dark Side, "I am the Senate!"

"Not Yet!" Master Windu answered.

Palpatine flicks his wrist and a silver and gold shaped cylinder appears in his right hand, "It's treason, then."

before any of the task force can react, Palpatine jumps forward, igniting his crimson bladed lightsaber. Drawing upon the dark side of the Force Palpatine becomes like a shadow, a red flash appeared near Master Tiin. Before the Iktotch Master could react to anything, his head bounced when it hit floor. Smoke curled from the neck, where the head had been severed.

"Saesee!" Master Fisto called.

The Nautolan looked upon the headless corpse of his friend, still standing, twist as its knees buckled, and a whispered sigh escaped from its trachea as it folded upon the floor.

The red flash came out of the darkness once more, and two of the nine clones dropped to the floor cut in half at the waist. The red flash appeared once more this time near Master Kolar, only to disappear once more in the darkness.

"I'm sorry..." Master Kolar swayed, his emerald blade deactivating, and the hilt tumbled from his hand. A Small, neat hole in the middle of his forehead leaked smoke, showing light from behind him, "Master."

The Zabrak pitched forward, landing face first upon the red carpeted floor.

"Appo, have your men guard the door, Kit with me back to back. He must not be allowed to escape." Master Windu said.

"Yes Sir, General" Appo said.

"Yes Master Windu." Master Fisto answered.

Palpatine appeared out of the Darkness standing at his desk looking at the Jedi before him, "If you only knew," he said softly looking over the two dead Masters and smiled at his handy work, "How long I been waiting for this..."

Darkness once again folded around Palpatine as he sank back into the Dark Side of the Force, moments later an arc of lightning shot out of the darkness and slamming into the Nautolan, throwing Master Fisto hard against the wall. From within the Darkness, Palpatine lunges at Windu with his crimson blade. Windu deflects Palpatine's attack, forcing the Chancellor to leap over the Jedi's head and land next to the still dazed Master Fisto. A sinister smile formed upon Palpatine's face, as he slowly lowers his lightsaber into the chest of the Nautolan.

Master Fisto cries out in pain as the Sith Lord sinks his Blood-Red lightsaber to the hilt into the downed Master, pulling the lightsaber quickly out of Master Fisto, Palpatine spins and with a flick of his wrist the crimson blade removes the Head of the Nautolan with ease.

Darkness once more folds around the Chancellor and more Clones are cut to pieces leaving Jedi Master Windu and Clone Commander Appo to face Palpatine.

Palpatine stepped out of the Darkness, Lightsaber in hand and eyes locked on the Jedi before him.

"Commander, Go get back to the Temple warn the others to evac now."

"Yes Sir, general."

Appo quickly turned and disappeared from the office.

"Foolish of you, Master Jedi." Palpatine said.

Master Windu held his lightsaber high above his head. He was no longer truly exists as an independent being, this was no longer Master Mace Windu, this was a Sword-Master of the Jedi Order. Each time their blades meant sparks of light shot out in all directions, their fighting showed their speed, their skill and agility. This was a fight of Darkness meeting Darkness, blades spun and crackled while they shifted their bodies in precise curves. Block, redirect, deflect. While fighting Windu felt through the force for Palpatine's Shatterpoint, that point of weakness that the Jedi could use to end the Sith once and for all.

At last, after following the fault lines back to their source, astonished by the man standing in doorway of the office. Master Windu looked upon a Familiar face, Anakin Skywalker was Palpatine's shatterpoint.

Windu quickly slashed at the Chancellor, only to have his blade impact the window. Spinning his lightsaber. With a quick Spin of his blade, Windu sliced through the hilt of Palpatine's lightsaber forcing the Chancellor to discard the now useless weapon. Windu forced Palpatine to retreat until his back was against the wall.

Palpatine looked to Anakin, a hint of a smile, "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right, the Jedi are taking over."

"You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over… You have lost…" Master Windu said.

Look up at the Jedi, anger flash across the Chancellor's face, "No! No! You will die!"

Palpatine raises his hand, fingers out-stretched and lightning bolts shoot out, Master Windu quickly blocks the attack with his lightsaber.

"He is a traitor, Anakin." Palpatine said

Master Windu struggling to hold back the attack, "He's the traitor, Anakin."

"Come to your senses, my boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me."

"Aarrrrggghhh…. Help me stop him, Anakin!"

"You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin." Master Windu said.

Master Windu pushes Palpatine out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face begins to twist and distort. His eyes become yellow as he struggles to intensity his power.

"I can't… I give up. Help me. I am weak… I am too weak. don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer."

"I am going to end this once and for all."

"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial." Anakin said

Master Windu looked at Anakin, "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"I'm too weak. don't kill me. Please." Palpatine said.

"It is not the Jedi way…" Anakin said

Master Windu raises his lightsaber to kill the Chancellor.

Anakin begged, "He must live…"

Palpatine's eyes locked on the purple blade, "Please don't..."

Anakin ignites his lightsaber with a snap-hiss, "No!"

Just as Windu's lightsaber is about the slash Palpatine, Anakin steps in and blocks the attack with his own crimson bladed lightsaber, Windu stares at Anakin in shock, Palpatine crawls to a safe distance.

"You are not Anakin Skywalker, are you?"

"I am the Anakin Skywalker without the Jedi to hold me back."

Windu pulls back and holds his blade horizontally above his head, his body half-twisted with his left pointed to the floor. To Windu's surprise, the Clone of Anakin Skywalker mirrored his movements. Palpatine laughs from the corner as the two warriors square off.

"Meet my new apprentice, Master Jedi. Trained in the same form as yourself as well as others, but has also trained in the Dark Side. Say hello to Darth… Vader." Palpatine said with a smile.

Vader lunges at Windu in a fury of swings. Windu counters each attack, either deflecting or redirecting.

Vader spins, blade low. Windu deflects the attack.

Vader swings around for another attack, only to meet Windu's blade. The crimson blade pressed hard against the distinctive purple one that had been the final sight of so many opponents across the galaxy.

Windu uses his off-hand to force push Vader back freeing their blades, the two warriors stare at each other. Their eyes scanning for weaknesses in the others defence.

Vader launches Lightning from his off-hand. It is blocked by Windu's blade.

Vader lunges at the Jedi, blade held high. Windu blocks the attack.

Palpatine was forced out into the hallway as the fight expanded into every cubic centimetre of the Office. There was no scrap of furniture or surface left untouched by the flares of red and purple.

As Palpatine looked on the two warriors continued to rage against each other, Darth Vader stretches out his free hand and attempts to pull the Jedi off his feet. Windu counters with a force push, Vader and Windu continue their fight.

The two fighters leapt and spin towards each other, only for Windu to be impaled upon Vader's blade. Windu sinks to his knees as Vader removes his lightsaber. Palpatine reenters the office grinning. Coming to stand next to Vader, Palpatine looked at the Master of the Jedi Order, "Kill him!"

In one smooth swing, Vader Crimson blade effortlessly removing Windu's head from his body.

"Good. Good. You have done well my apprentice."

"Thank you, my master." Vader answered.

"We must move quickly, To stop the Jedi from escaping. I want you to go to the Jedi Temple, do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not Hesitate. Show no Mercy."

Vader nodded his head, "What about Skywalker and the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"

"You have a free hand to deal with Skywalker as you see fit. See Commander Lyonn of the 187th Legion to assist you at the Jedi Temple. As for the rest of the Jedi, Their betrayal will be dealt with."

"I understand, my Master."

"Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace."


	2. Chapter 2 - Knightfall

**Chapter Two: Knightfall**

The Gunship carrying Commander Appo arrived back at the Jedi Temple, the doors opened and Commander Appo jumped out. Landing and rolling forward, so not to injure himself. Appo instantly started running for the main entrance of the Temple.

"General Skywalker…" Commander Appo said.

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker turned to see the Clone Commander of the 501st running towards him, "Appo, what happened where's Master Windu and the others?"

"Dead Sir. The Chancellor… I Mean The Sith killed them." Appo said.

Masters Shaak Ti and Cin Drallig joined them at the entrance, "Knight Skywalker, what is going on here?" Master Drallig asked.

Anakin looked to his clone Commander, "Tell us everything you can Appo."

Appo removed his helmet, revealing the face that every Clone soldier in the Grand Army of Republic shared along with their voice. "As we entered the Chancellor's office…" Appo proceed to inform them of the attempt to arrest Palpatine, only to have the Chancellor attack them using the force like nothing he had ever seen, "It was like he became a shadow, Generals Tiin and Kolar never stood a chance…" Appo continued his report stating that Master Windu ordered his men to guard the door, it was soon after that that Master Fisto was killed. "And that when Palpatine removed his head, after that General Windu told me to escape to head here to help with the evac."

"You did well Commander, go link up with Rex." Anakin said.

Anakin turned to face the Masters, "We must ready the Temple for assault."

Cin Drallig, the Order's Battle-Master looked at Shaak Ti before returning his cool blue eyes to Anakin, "No, you, Master Shaak Ti, the 501st and the 698th will gather everyone and as much of the archives as possible and escape before the Chancellor can sack the Temple."

Seeing there was no use in arguing with the Head of the Jedi Temple Guard, who was nicknamed by the younglings as 'The Troll'. Anakin simply nodded and made his way inside the Temple.

Shaak Ti moved to stand next to the Battle-Master, "What will you be doing Cin?"

Cin turned his eyes to the Senate building, "I'll gather the Temple Guard, we will buy you the time needed to escape."

Shaak Ti looked into the blue eyes of the aged Sword-Master, knowing that like his former Master, Cin would not change his mind once set. "May the Force be with you, Master Drallig."

"And with you, Master Ti." Drallig replied.

Shaak Ti turned, as the Togruta Master heard as the Head of the Jedi Guards shouting orders to stand their ground and take as many of the attackers with them as possible. Shaak Ti joined Anakin in the main hall as he was handing out orders to the clones of the 501st and Master's Fisto's 698th Company.

"Skywalker, what is your plan for getting the Holocrons out of here safely?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I was hoping you could see to that Master, I'll call in some help." Anakin raised his left forearm to his face and pressed a button, "Integrity, this is General Skywalker. Do you copy?"

"This is the Integrity, go ahead."

"It time, Send in Shadow Company."

"Roger that, Shadow Company are on their way General."

Anakin looked to Shaak Ti and smiled.

* * *

Clones were jumping in Blue marked Low Altitude Assault Transports better known as LAATs preparing to defend the Jedi against their brothers, the soldiers of Shadow Company were soon join by four robed Jedi, the taller of the four removed their hood to reveal a woman with dark red hair tied into a braid that covered her left shoulder and green eyes, her athletic build hidden by the heavy Jedi Robes. "Are you nervous Padawan?"

removing their hood, revealing a teenage girl with ice blue eyes, wearing a Headdress that marked her as a Tholothian which fleshy tendrils escaping out the back of the in place of hair. "Yes Master Nailo, I don't wish to disappoint Master Skywalker in my first fight."

Another robed figure placed a hand upon the young Tholothian's shoulder and with a familiar voice, "Don't worry, it pretty hard to disappoint Skyguy, Katooni."

The Doors of the transports closed and the LAATs left the Flagship ship of Skywalker's Battle Group.

* * *

Jedi Master and Head of the Temple Guard Cin Drallig stood like a statue, his fellow guards matching his stance as they waited for the enemy to make their move. In the distance the guards could make out the sound of marching, and it was coming closer.

Cin Drallig ignited his green lightsaber, "May the Force be with us all."

As the clone soldiers crested over the steps of the Jedi Temple, Cin's eyes locked onto the figure leading them. The figure looked and stood like a Jedi but something to Cin felt off about them.

"Leave now, or we'll be forced to defend ourselves." Cin called.

"Surrender Jedi, and I may spare your life." came a voice that Master Drallig was familiar with.

"There is no death, there is the Force. For the Republic!" Cin yelled as the rest of the Temple Guard ignited their blades.

The Clones of the 187th opened fire on the Jedi as they deflected and redirected the blaster bolts, Cin's emerald green lightsaber clashed with the Blood red of his opponent. Cin felt the combined heat of both blades, The Jedi master attempted to end the fight quickly by force pushing his opponent off his feet. The black hood fell free, revealing the face of the attacker.

Cin was shock as his eyes locked upon the face of Anakin Skywalker, "No, you can't be Skywalker. Who are you?"

"I may have his face and voice, but Skywalker I am not… I am Darth Vader." Vader answered positioning his lightsaber above his head.

Cin matched Vader's movements, they lightsabers clashed, redirected and blocked only to clash once more. Over head came the LAATs of Shadow Company aiming for the Hangar of the Jedi Temple. Vader force pushed Cin back and launched lightning at the aged Master, only to have Cin block it and direct it towards a cluster of clones.

Cin re-positioned his lightsaber in front of him, "Your Form is good, not perfect. That is way I never instructed Skywalker in that style of combat."

"My master instructed me in all forms of lightsaber combat, Let me show you." Vader answered.

Vader leapt over and swung at Cin's back.

Cin spun, blocking the attack.

Vader lunged at the Jedi.

Cin blocked, and counterattacked.

Vader spun his blade around and clashing it against Cin's.

Their eyes locked staring at each other through the glow of green against red. Cin's powerful force push knocked Vader off balance, only to have the Sith Lord spin around behind and sink his lightsaber through Cin's torso.

"Now you know the power of the Dark Side, Master Jedi." Vader whispered into Cin's as his deactivated his lightsaber.

Cin dropped to his knees and watched as Vader marched off with his clones up to the very doors of the Temples, the last thing that Cin witnessed was the great Doors to his home being blown apart.


	3. Chapter 3 - Escape from Coruscant

**Chapter Three: Escape from Coruscant**

The main doors exploded, throwing pieces of them across the main hall. Clones from both the 501st, the 698th opened fire on the clones of 187th as they rushed into the breach, the hall was lit up by blaster bolts from both ends. Gun turrets unloaded upon the breach cutting down their former brothers in arms, Anakin stood with Commander Appo and Captain Rex deflecting any incoming blaster fire.

"Rex, buddy how much longer until those transports get here" Anakin asked.

"Not long General, E.T.A five minutes!" Rex answered.

Anakin felt the force before he saw a turret was torn apart and thrown across the room, slamming into another. Looking towards the source of the force, Anakin's eyes widened with a mixture of shock and fear. Walking towards him holding a crimson blade was himself.

"Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, the Hero without Fear, the Chosen One. Time to join us or die with your pathetic order."

"How… is this possible, how did the Chancellor clone me?"

As Vader marched on Anakin, his crimson blade slicing into the floor. "After your fight with my predecessor Count Dooku on Geonosis, it was he who presented my master with your severed hand." Vader swung at Anakin, only to have the Jedi block and force push Vader back.

"Darth Sidious was right about you, Skywalker. You are powerful, if only you would let the dark side flow through you."

"Never!"

Vader charged at Anakin, his lightsaber swing in a tight arc.

Anakin leapt clear turning to Appo and Rex. "Fall back to the hangar protect the younglings and the archives. Go I'll hold him here."

"Not alone you won't, Skywalker." Shaak Ti said, igniting her own blue blade.

As Appo and Rex led the clones in retreat from the main hall protecting the younglings and Jedi Lore Keepers as they went.

Both Jedi charged the clone.

Vader blocked each attack, either deflecting or redirecting them.

Shaak Ti leapt at Vader, lightsaber held out in front of her.

Anakin swung low.

Vader force push both Jedi, before launching an arc of lightning at the Togruta catching her off balance and sends Shaak Ti into a nearby pillar.

Anakin leapt at Vader locking their blades together, their matching blue eyes lit by the glow of their lightsabers.

Vader flicked his wrist and force pushed Anakin off balance.

Anakin leapt back.

Vader spun his blade in a dangerous arc towards the Jedi's head, only to be stopped by the blue blade of Master Ti who had rejoined the fight.

"Skywalker, we cannot win this fight." Shaak Ti said.

Anakin returned to his feet and called on the Force, and snapped his arms out forward of him, hands open and fingers stretched. From the centre point came a powerful wave of pressurised air aimed at Vader and the soldiers of the 187th behind him. The wave slammed into Vader sending him back and into a cluster of clones, the force wave continued for ten metres before disappearing into nothing.

"Let's go Skywalker, before they rally."

Shaak Ti and Anakin led what was left of the 501st and Jedi deeper into the temple, heading for the Temple Hangar.

* * *

As the LAATs landed, their doors opened allowing Shadow Company access to the temple, what remained the task force of the 501st entered the Hangar. Clones were either carrying crates of information and Holocrons from the Archives or carrying children, who were too small to make it on their own.

Talia dismounted the transport, "Okay people lets get everyone load and get out of here in one piece."

Katooni assisted her master's clones in loading the younglings onto transports as his former Padawan now Knight Ahsoka Tano and Fellow Knight Tiaralan Nala, a Farghul from the planet of Farrfin. To the Tholothian's knowledge Knight Nala was the only Farghul to join the Order. Anakin and Master Ti entered the Hangar and as the last clone and Jedi cleared the doors, Anakin quickly jammed them closed.

Katooni rushed over to her Master, "Master are you injured?"

Anakin smiled at her concern, "Don't worry about me Kat, I'm fine."

"That's code for 'Yes but I'll live' isn't that right, master."

Anakin looked into the white-marked orange face of his former Padawan, "Ahsoka, good to see you."

Ahsoka and Katooni looked at each other and rolled their eyes, causing Anakin to smile again.

"now, now Ladies we all know that the great Anakin Skywalker must always risk his life in some half-planned attack or defence. The question is which is it this time." Talia asked.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Talia's waist and quickly kissed her cheek, both Ahsoka and Katooni along with Tiaralan secretly knew of the relationship the two knight shared. Ever since the First Battle of Geonosis where Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Nisa Tanra and Senator Padme Amidala were held prisoner before the arrival of the Clones and the rest of the Jedi Order, Anakin and Talia were inseparable.

"We had a good defence, its just that it was…" Anakin began.

"We faced a Sith the likes of which even I haven't encountered before." Shaak Ti cut in.

"Yes, well we better move before that Sith and the Clones of the 187th break through that door." Anakin said.

Loading the Transports was slow, as one became full of either crates or personnel the doors closed and it flew back into orbit to the Integrity. As the last few transports left to return to the Venator-Class star Destroyer, leaving the last LAAT for Anakin, Talia, their Padawans, Master Ti, Ahsoka, Tiaralan, Commander Appo and Captain Rex, the doors to the Hangar blow apart as Vader entered, his eyes taking on the orange glow. Flanking Vader were Commander Lyonn and two full squads of clones from the 187th.

"Kill the rest commander, but Skywalker is mine."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

Vader ignited his blade and charged at Skywalker.

Anakin blocked the sweeping cut, Vader swung high, aiming for Anakin's head. Anakin deflected and spun, Vader launched an arc of lightning. Anakin jumped clear, and counterattack high.

Vader caught the Jedi off Balance with a powerful force push.

Anakin recovered by spinning in mid-air and sending a Force Shockwave through the ground as his landed knock everyone off their feet.

"Talia get everyone onboard now!" Anakin said

Vader rose, his lightsaber in hand. "No ones going anywhere, Skywalker!"

Anakin and Vader clashed once more, locking their blades.

Vader spun and deactivated his lightsaber.

Anakin now off balance, rolled forward.

Vader Leapt at Anakin, his blade held high.

Anakin kicked Vader hard in the torso followed by a force push, sending the Sith Lord crashing into his Clones. Not waiting for Vader to attack again, Anakin jumped onboard the transport and fell to the floor exhausted.

"Go!"

Rising to his feet Vader watched as the transport exited the hangar, Commander Lyonn stood next to the Sith Lord.

"Commander Lyonn, inform the Commander of the Exactor to fire on any ship they escape to."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

The Doors of the transport open as it landed upon the flight deck of the Integrity, Anakin jumped as the ship heeled to port and rocked as an impact was felt through the floor. Anakin brought his commlink up.

"Commander Trynn, what's going on."

"The Exactor has fired upon us, General Skywalker."

"Order the Battle group to jump to hyperspace Commander its time to leave, set course for Typhon."

"Copy, General Skywalker."

Ahsoka came up to Anakin as their group left the hangar, "Why Typhon, Master?"

"It was home to the first Jedi Order, and it is also where the council agreed to meet if Chancellor Palpatine failed to return his powers to the Senate." Shaak Ti answered.

The group made their way to the bridge of the Integrity and meant with Clone Commander Trynn, who Anakin shook hands with. "General Skywalker, I can't believe that the Chancellor is a Sith Lord."

"Its true, Commander. How long before we reach Typhon."

"Just under sixteen hours, General Skywalker."

"Thank you, the bridge is yours Trynn."

Anakin wrapped an arm around Talia and exited headed for their combined Quarters.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter Four: Ghosts of the Past**

Skywalker's Battle Group exited hyperspace on the edge of the Typhon system, flanked by the sister ships the Dauntless and the Pioneer, followed closely by the twin Acclamator-Class Cruisers called the Defiant and the Radiance, the Integrity lead the way to Typhon. Above the ancient home-world of the Je'daii Order were the surviving Republic Star Destroyers of the Open Circle Fleet, ship like the Vigilance, current flagship of Anakin's former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and lead ship of Kenobi's battle group made of two more Republic Star Destroyers, the Guarlana, the Ro-ti-Mundi and two Acclamator-Class Cruisers, The Benevolence and the Galactic Guardian, and the Republic Star Destroyer Intrepid under the command of Jedi Master Aayla Secura, flanked by two more Acclamator-Class Cruisers.

Two more Venator-Class Republic Star Destroyers dropped out of Hyperspace, The Spirit of the Republic under the command of Admiral Wullf Yularen and the Tranquillity under the command of Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, who had with her, Grand-master Yoda, Master Quinlan Vos and Vos' wife Khaleen Hentz.

"This is Anakin Skywalker of the Integrity, is everyone in one piece?" Anakin said.

"In one piece, we are. Young Skywalker." Master Yoda answered.

Obi-Wan's voice came across the comms, "Its good to hear your voice Anakin, I'll see you planet side in a few minutes."

"Order all ships to defensive positions, we should." Master Yoda said.

"Agreed, I'll take command of the fleet while you are all planet-side." Admiral Yularen said.

"Okay, Talia, Ahsoka, Tiaralan, Kat, Master Ti meet me in hangar in a few minutes. Commander Trynn the ship is your until we return."

"What are you up to, Skywalker?" Talia asked.

Anakin half smiled at her, "You'll see."

"The Integrity is in good hands, General Skywalker." Trynn answered.

Moments later Anakin join his team in the hangar, joined Commander Appo and Captain Rex. "Everyone ready to go."

"Just waiting on you, Skyguy." Ahsoka replied.

"Funny, Snips."

they boarded the LAAT and the gunship exited through the dorsal doors, heading to the planet below.

* * *

Several LAATs landed outside what was once the seat of the Jedi High Council under the Command of Grand-master Satele Shan, descendant of both Bastila Shan and the Infamous Revan. As the doors of the transports open and everyone got their first look at the ancient Temple, even as a ruin the temple was impressive.

"Commanders Cody and Bacara work with the other commanders and setup a defensive perimeter." Kenobi said.

"Yes Sir, General." the Clone Commanders answered.

As the Clones rushed about securing both the transports and the temple entrance, Anakin and Katooni moved to what was once a set of training areas. Looking at the targets, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and swung at the humanoid metal figure. Expecting to slice through the target with ease, Anakin's blade impacted against the left shoulder producing sparks.

Anakin looked at the target while deactivating his lightsaber, "Well that was unexpected."

Katooni looked at her master with one eyebrow raised, "Why is that, Master?"

Looking at how the target was put together, Anakin closed his eyes and stretched out through the Force. Searching for any sign of how the targets made, Anakin's eyes widen upon discovering that the Target was structured out of a combination of Mandalorian iron and a metallic substance called Neuranium. While Anakin continued to inspect the target when he felt a pull on his connection.

"Skywalker."

Anakin looked over at the assembled masters, wondering which one called out to him before looking to his Padawan. "Did you just say something, Kat."

"No master, I was studying this statue." Katooni answered.

"Skywalker." came the voice again.

Anakin looked around once again, "Okay, who is saying that!"

Everyone looked to Anakin, taken back by his sudden outburst. Obi-Wan approached his former Padawan, placing hand upon Anakin's shoulder. "Is everything okay Anakin?"

"Master, someone just called to me. But I don't think anyone here did." Anakin replied.

"Skywalker."

Anakin instantly ignited his lightsaber, forcing Obi-Wan to raise his hands. "Anakin what are you doing."

Anakin looked at his former Master, only to look past the Stewjonian Master and at the steps leading into the temple. There standing on the top step, Anakin saw a woman wearing a dark gold tunic with light gold trim, matching knee high boots with silver armour plating, Black leggings and Brown Leather finger-less bracers. Her piecing blue eyes stared at Anakin, a faint blow glow surrounded her.

"Skywalker, Come." the woman whispered.

Anakin started walking to the temple, followed Katooni and Obi-Wan. His companions watched as he walked up the steps as if in a daze, they were soon joined by Talia, Her Padawan, the Wookiee; Gungi, Katooni's clan-mate, Ahsoka and Tiaralan.

"Master Kenobi, where is Anakin going?" Talia asked.

"Not sure, Talia but he did say that someone was calling to him." Obi-Wan answered, "Maybe he is sensing a force echo."

Yoda and the rest of the masters joined them at the steps, Anakin reaches the top step only to see the woman has moved into the entrance of the temple. Talia quickly comes to stand beside him, the woman looks at the Corellian Jedi and smiles knowingly.

"Come, I have much to show you." the woman said.

Anakin lead the way, as the group entered the ancient Temple. The group rounded, a central pillar in the entrance entry. Once they were through the entry, they were shocked to see a massive Dodecahedron-shaped monument similar to a Holocron lying against what was once a repulsorlift. Talia stepped up the monument, bent down and cleaned off some of the debris to revealed a plague.

"This massive Holocron as created and placed here in memory of those who gave their lives in defence of the Republic and the Jedi master who led them, Jedi Master Van Zallow during the sacking of Coruscant that ended the Great Galactic War. This Monument was name, The Eye of Zallow in his honour and that of all who fell that day." Talia read aloud before standing.

"Master Zallow was a great Jedi, and a good friend." a voice came from behind them.

Most of the Jedi spun, igniting their lightsabers. All eyes locked onto the woman that Anakin had been following, Yoda turned and looked upon the woman.

"An Honour it is, Grand-Master Satele Shan." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, How is this possible." Ahsoka asked.

"Know all the mysterious of the Force, I do not."

Satele walked over to Anakin and Talia, "It is time for the Jedi to change."

"What do you mean, Master Shan?" Talia asked

Satele smiled and led the group up the unbroken ramp to the second floor and to the Southeastern end of the building, Satele came to a large domed chamber that consisted of twelve three tiered stacks that soared to the ceiling of the rotunda. The wide open space at the centre of the chamber had broken and upturned desks that looked like were used for study. Master Jocasta Nu split from the group to look over the stacks, every now and again pulling out ancient tablets or holobooks.

"The Code of the Jedi Order has not always been so…" Satele began.

"Rigid, Cold…" Anakin said.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan snapped.

"Skywalker isn't wrong, even in my time there were some who believe that the Jedi who were meant to show compassion in order to protect the galaxy should be allowed to experience it for themselves. Two of the loudest voices were Jedi Master Hadrimdell Nightbreeze and his Padawan Kira Carsen." At the mention of the name 'Nightbreeze' Talia looked at the Ancient Grand-Master, "It was when Hadrimdell stood against the Eternal Empire and formed an alliance, that is where he meant Lana Beniko from the Sith Empire."

"A Sith and a Jedi working together, they must have been dark times." Plo Koon Stated.

"Indeed, they were." Satele replied.

Satele guided them to her private quarters on the ground floor, "Knight Nailo, if you search the locker at the foot of the bed you will find a holoprojector."

"What is it for?" Anakin asked.

"It is a map that will guide you to those who will assist you in restructuring the Jedi Order, The time for Balance in the Force is close at hand."

"How is that possible if the Sith rule over the republic?" Aayla Secura asked.

"Trust in the force, we must in these dark times." Yoda answered.

* * *

Days passed as the Jedi and Clone forces on Tython packed up everything they could that wasn't destroyed from the Sith Empire's assault that drove Satele into exile. Once the last crate of equipment was secured, the Clones boarded the transports and waited for the Jedi to join them.

The Jedi had stood in front of the Eye of Zallow, each of them taking turns to paid their respects to the fallen members of their ancient order. They all knew deep within their hearts that it would be some time before any of them would set foot within this ancient Temple or upon the one that now sat empty on Coruscant.

"This is not the end of your journeys my friends, may the force be with you all." Master Satele said.

Once Grand-Master Shan had faded back into the Force, the Jedi exited the temple and board the transports. Soon everyone was back aboard their respected Command ships, they had linked the comms of all ships to the Spirit of the Republic, which was now under the combined command of Admiral Wullf Yularen and Grand-Master Yoda.

Before they could get underway, the ship's senor array picked up an incoming ship.

"All hands battle stations." Commander Trynn said.

Exiting out of Hyperspace appeared a Corellian built CR90 Corvette Blockade Runner. "This is Tantive IV, Calling the Republic Star Destroyer Integrity. Do you copy?"

"This is the Integrity, go ahead Tantive IV." Commander Trynn said.

"We are carrying Senators of the Loyalist Committee, who are seeking help from the Jedi." the pilot of Tantive IV replied.

"This is Admiral Wullf Yularen, head for the Spirit of the Republic Tantive IV and dock in the main hangar." Admiral Yularen said.

"Copy that, Admiral."

Once the Corvette was inside the hangar area of the Spirit of the Republic and joined by the Jedi and the Clone Commanders, the Senators exited the ship.

First off the ramp was Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo who almost leapt into the arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi, She was followed by Bail Organa of Alderaan.

"Senator Organa." Anakin said.

"General Skywalker, I am happy to see that the Jedi have escape all that has happened." Organa said.

"What do you mean Senator?" Shaak Ti asked.

"The Republic that we all know and serve is now no more and the Jedi have been declared 'Enemy of the State' and are to be killed on sight." Organa answered.

"In control, the Sith are." Yoda said

"Surely you would know if the Sith were around." Padme asked.

"Clouded we were." Yoda Answered.

Yoda's words shocked the Senators, Padme instinctively held onto Kenobi a little tighter. Organa paled as he looked upon the floor, before looking at the Grand-Master once more.

"What are we to do, Master Yoda?"

"Into exile, we will go. A chance to rebuild, we need."

"I'll join you…" Padme said

"I don't think that is the best move Padme." Organa said.

"I have made my decision, I will journey with Master Kenobi."

"Are you sure this is what you want Senator?" Kenobi asked.

"Yes, after all the attempts on my life, I feel that going into hiding with the Jedi is the right decision."

"Where will you, Master Yoda." Organa asked.

"Studied the map, I have. Edge of the Unknown Regions, our destination is." Yoda Said

"And our destination is…" Anakin said.

"The planet Odessen, General Skywalker." Yularen answered.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Eternal Alliance

**Chapter Five: The Eternal Alliance**

The fleet of ships dropped out hyperspace at the edge of the Odessen System, a system of planets that sits within what the Galactic Republic calls the Unknown Regions. As the ship reached their destination, they all view the planet before them. Odessen, a world with a strong connection to the Force, made up of significant oceans and mountainous continents with forested terrain, a variety of wildlife called the planet home.

From the bridge of the Integrity, Anakin, Talia and their Padawans along with both Ahsoka and Tiaralan looked over the scans of surface of the Planet.

"Well at least there's a structure we can use." Anakin said.

Gungi looked to Talia and made a series of roars and growls

Talia nodded, "Yes Gungi, it appears that the forests on this planet are similar to that of Kashyyyk."

Gungi roared happily, before turning to rush back to his quarters. Talia looks back at the map on the holo-projector, a feeling of familiarity washing over her.

Anakin, Katooni, Ahsoka and Tiaralan sense Talia's feeling about the structure. "Master, is something wrong?" Tiaralan asks.

Talia locks eyes with her former Padawan, before looking at the rest. "Just a sense that I am meant to know this place from somewhere."

Anakin stepped up to Talia, wrapping his arms around her, "Well, let's get going."

As they exited the bridge Gungi joined up them as the group headed for the hangar area to meet up with Commander Appo, Captain Rex and Shadow Company. Anakin led the group to the transports that would take them to the surface, where Rex was overseeing shadow company as they were loading the transports with equipment to setup a temporary outpost.

"How are we doing Rex?"

"We'll be ready to go in two minutes, General Skywalker."

Commander Appo walked over to Anakin, "General Skywalker, Sir I just want to say that I'm sorry for not trying harder to save General Windu."

"Appo, it was an unknown situation, and Master Windu ordered you to not only save yourself but to give us time get ahead of the assault on the temple, and for that I'm spoke to the Council and the rest of the Clone Commanders." Anakin said placing a hand upon Appo's right shoulder, Behind him Rex stood proudly at attention. "Commander Appo, it is by the Jedi Council and the Council of your peers, that I, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker here by rise you to the rank of Marshal Commander of the Open Circle Army."

Appo snapped to attention, "Thank you, General Skywalker. I'll not let you down."

Anakin turned to Rex, "I am also proud to present you, Captain Rex to the rank of Commander of the 501st Legion with Captain Nexu as your second as the 501st and 698th are now combined."

"Yes Sir, General Skywalker." Rex answered.

Once all the equipment was loaded on the transports, the Jedi and the Clones boarded as well. With the doors closed the Squadron of LAATs lifted away from the Hangar bay.

"Commander Trynn, the Integrity is yours."

"Copy, General Skywalker."

* * *

As the LAATs landed upon the landing pads, the doors slid open revealing a Fortress-like structure cut into the cliff. Off to one side sat a large durasteel hangar door sat closed, looking to the other side the group looked upon what could be used for the loading and unloading from either the cruisers or the star destroyers. More LAATs landed upon the other pad, the Jedi and their Clone Commanders stepped off. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and nodded, soon the two group linked up outside a corridor with a door blocking their path.

"Looks like this place is under some sort of lock-down." Anakin said.

"Patience young Skywalker, you should have." Yoda answered.

Yoda stretched out a hand, closing his eyes Yoda felt a pull on his connection to the force and the door rose slowly. Soon the door locked into place. "Strong in the Force, this place is."

Yoda led the group through the corridor, and out into a massive open area. This area had two walkways that led to a large anti-ship gun turret each, two doorways led deeper into the cliff.

"Through there, search we must." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan took the lead as he was closest to one of the doorways, Kenobi led the group through a corridor and down some stairs and into a Trade Centre area. The Clones held their blasters up just in case they were not alone. Obi-Wan rounded a corner and walk into a Cantina which had three private sitting area as well as a VIP section for larger gatherings. Looking over at the bar, Obi-Wan spotted an old style droid. The droid activated upon its external senses locking onto Obi-Wan's movements.

"Salutation: Greetings, I am HK-55, fully armed for combat and at your command. Observation: You are not my Master, meatbag."

"No I am not, when was the last time you were activated?"

"Statement: I was last active and following my master, Eternal Alliance Commander Hadrimdell Nightbreeze."

"That is the second I've heard that name. You said that you are fully armed for combat?"

"Recitation: Yes, as I said, I am an Assassin droid, but my master at the time, Sith Lord Lana Beniko programmed as a bodyguard, which does not interfere with my primary function to burn holes through meatbags that my master wishes removed from the galaxy."

"Best come with me, HK."

"Statement: That would be wise, I could find my master with the group of meatbags that you travel with."

Obi-Wan and HK join the other near what appears to be an elevator. HK turns his head and locks onto Talia standing next to Anakin, her hand tangled within his own.

"Statement: At last, I have found you master."

"Sorry, but I don't own a droid." Talia replied.

"Statement: you are of my last master's family and as ownership did not change hands from him to another outside of the family there for you are my master, Master."

"And who was your last master?" Anakin asked.

"Statement: why, Alliance Commander and Jedi Master Hadrimdell Nightbreeze."

"How am I related to him?"

"Statement: Sorry master, but it would appear that I was not trusted with that information. I have failed you and on my first day, I must punishment myself."

Talia quickly grabbed the droid by the arm, "If I am your master, as you claim then I will not allow you to punish yourself. that's an order."

Anakin stiffed at the last words of the woman he loved.

"Thank you master."

"Now, HK was it. Can you help us, we were trying to open this door. We believe it will lead us to the command centre for this installation."

"Statement: HK-55, and yes I was given the override commands for the base by my previous master as my processors can't be hacked. Allow me, master."

HK walked over to the door, "Statement: Override code HN16121983-01."

A loud groan as a locking device disengaged and the door shot open, revealing the elevator. HK turned to face the Jedi and Clones, "the way is open now, master. I will follow encase my override codes are needed."

"Thank you, HK."

Anakin turned to Rex, "Rex I want you to assign clones to search this area for anymore secrets this place might have, once it is secure, have LAATs start transferring the equipment and the needed personnel down."

"Will do, General Skywalker. Echo Squad, you heard the General let's get to it."

"Yes Sir." Echo replied.

As the squad of clones started their search, the rest of the group led by HK entered the elevator. Seconds after the door snapped shut, the elevator growled to life.

* * *

As the door to the elevator opened, HK led the group into a large room with work stations lining the walls, a large holo-projector in the middle and three corridors leading off to other areas. As the clones secured the room, HK walked up to the holo-projector.

"I will now override the lock-down, master."

Talia nodded to HK.

"Statement: Override codes HN22112012-01, LB22112012-02."

instantly the room changed, computers came to life as their screens powered up, lights turn on bathing the room in a white glow, the holo-projector hummed to life and a blue glow. Sounds could be heard coming up through the corridors from the other areas.

"This room appears to be a command centre." Aayla Secura said.

"Correct, this is the Council Room. During the war with the Eternal Empire, this room was called the War Room." HK replied.

HK stood at the control panel of the map, touched a few buttons and a map of the section of galaxy appeared. "We are here on Odessen, the territory that Masters Hadrimdell and Lana controlled with their close allies under the banner of the Eternal Alliance reach as far as the forest moon of Endor."

"That's a big region of space, almost as big as the Hutt Cartel." Obi-Wan said.

"Did the Republic know about this Eternal Alliance?" Plo Koon asked.

"Statement: To my knowledge they were even allies, as was the Sith Empire. But they each returned to fight each other, sending ambassadors to my masters for their assistance and backing."

Talia looked around at the room, at the banners of the combined symbols for the Old Republic and the Ancient Sith Empire. "HK what are down these corridors?"

"I will guide you, master." HK answered.

HK guided the group into the many sub-Areas of the Base, First area they reached was a room with a high ceiling. But everyone's eyes were drawn to the fountain and pond, it remember them of the room of a thousand fountains at the Jedi Temple of Coruscant.

"Statement: This room was called the Force Enclave or the Enclave for short, this was where Users of the Force could openly discussion the application and use of the Force without fear."

Shaak Ti looked at the droid, her eyes wide in shock. "You mean that both Jedi and Sith worked together to undercover the mysteries of the force."

"Correct." HK replied

"If needed, this is where I'll be," Yoda said

"Cody, could you arrange for the holocrons and archive information from both Temples are brought here of the Master Yoda and any other master can oversee there placement."

"Yes Sir, General Kenobi." Cody answered.

"Come Master, I'll lead you to the next room." HK said.

The Group now without Masters Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Stass Allie, Luminara Unduli and Plo Koon entered the next room. The room in question had walls lined with work stations that appeared to built for construction.

"Statement: Welcome to the Eternal Alliance Research Laboratory, Master."

"Interesting, what would be researched here?" Kenobi asked.

"Weapon Upgrades, Healing Salvos, Armour Upgrades primary." HK replied.

HK led the group to the next room of the Sub-Areas, as they entered HK stood in the middle of the room. The room was the size of a small hangar and had three walls lined with computers, in the back corner sat a holding cell.

"Statement: Welcome to the Eternal Alliance Spy Network and diplomatic corp, Master." HK said.

Anakin placed a hand upon Obi-Wan's shoulder, "That sounds like you, Master."

"Very funny, Anakin. But I do agree with you and with have a look around."

"Do you mind if I join you, Master Kenobi?" Padme asked.

"Not at all, Senator." Kenobi answered.

Kenobi led Senator Amidala to the control centre of the room, as HK led the others out and down the corridor. The group came to a massive hangar, which housed a number of small craft. The Clones moved instantly to inspect them, HK moved to the computers.

"Statement: Welcome to the Military Hangar, home to the Eternal Alliance defence force and where you can oversee all military operation throughout the sector."

The group now consisted of Anakin, Talia their Padawans Katooni and Gungi as well as Knight Tano and Nala. HK led them back to the Council room, standing near the map table.

"There is one last room to show you, Master."

"What room is that HK?"

"Statement: Let me show you, Master."

"I think we'll stay here, master." Tiaralan said

Talia looked to her Padawan, "Gungi stay with Tiaralan until I return."

"You too Katooni."

"Yes Master." the Tholothian girl answered

"Anakin an Talia followed HK back down the corridor where the military Hangar and the Spy Network rooms were located, only to stop in front of a door that they didn't notice before. HK once more used his override codes and the door slid open to reveal what appeared to be a private quarters area.

"Statement: This was my masters quarters when they were leaders of the Eternal Alliance, now they are yours, Master."

a personal computer station sat in the corner near the door, upon the raised platform sat a large four posted bed. As Talia explored her and Anakin's new quarters with Anakin busy looking at the computer, Talia discovered the bathroom off to the side of the bed. The bathroom was complete with a two person sonic shower and a spa tub.

"Talia come here, I believe I've find something." Anakin said.


	6. Chapter 6 - Shrouded in the Force

**Chapter Six: Shrouded in the Force**

It was late afternoon before Anakin called everyone back to the Council/War Room, as everyone filed in and came to stand around the map table Anakin pulled out a small cube-shaped object.

"While everyone was exploring the different areas of this base, HK took Talia and myself to the Private Quarters of Alliance Commander Hadrimdell Nightbreeze. Where we discovered two holocrons, now if we look at this holo-projector before us." Anakin said gesturing to the table at the centre of the room, everyone looked to where Anakin was pointing. "These Holocrons appear to fit into these two sockets, Talia if you would please."

Talia took hold of both Holocrons and placed them into the sockets, a few moments later holographic images of both Hadrimdell and Lana appeared above the Table.

"Greetings and welcome to the Eternal Alliance Headquarters, I Am Alliance Commander and Jedi Master Hadrimdell Nightbreeze of the House of Nailo from the planet of Corellia." Hadrimdell stated.

"And I am Lana Beniko-Nightbreeze of Dromund Kaas, together my husband and I led our allies to victory over the Eternal Empire who followed Emperor Valkorion or as I knew him the Sith Emperor Lord Vitiate."

"Master Nightbreeze, I am Jedi Knight Talia Nailo-Skywalker." Talia said.

Both Hadrimdell and Lana looked upon the Jedi Knight, than looked at each other. Hadrimdell looked back to Talia and to the man standing next to her.

"Welcome to the Family…"

"Anakin Skywalker, Master."

"How may we assist you daughter of House Nailo?" Lana asked.

"We were directed here by Grand-Master…" Talia began.

"Satele Shan, what is it you seek daughter?" Hadrimdell asked.

"We Seek to rebuild the Jedi Order and bring balance to the force." Anakin answered.

Hadrimdell looked upon the group before him, closing his eyes as Lana stayed silent.

"How bad is it?" Hadrimdell asked.

Talia and Anakin filled the ancient Masters in the current events, this was the first time Padme was hearing of this as well. When Anakin got to the point about the New Emperor's Apprentice, Talia took over.

"That's when Anakin and Master Ti came face-to-face with a Dark Sided clone of Anakin."

"How could the Chancellor clone a Jedi, I was told that it was impossible." Padme said.

"Difficult it is, not impossible. Found a way, the Emperor has." Yoda replied.

"Indeed, many ancient Sith practices have disappeared, only to be rediscovered. It sounds like this Palpatine was trained in the Sith Sorcerer Arts." Lana said.

"We are not sure at this point, Master." Anakin said.

"If Grand-master Satele sent you to us, it must be for a reason beyond just rebuilding the Jedi Order." Hadrimdell said.

"New Home, we seek."

Talia looked to her ancestor's hologram, "We were hoping that this could be our new home."

Lana smiled at the Jedi, "This base was never our home, ours was a planet in the deepest part of the sector that we watched over." the table changed to show a map of the sector, than zoomed in a little showing a system with a bright yellow sun. "This is Sol, a system of eight planets and a number of dwarf planets circling this yellow sun." The image zooms closer to the third planet from the sun, a planet similar to that of Naboo, Corellia or Alderaan appears. "This is Earth, it is 5.2 parsecs from here."

"That's a full days travel at hyperspace." Kenobi said

"That is correct! Now as I was saying, Earth was our home and we made sure that the ship's travel logs were cleaned very time we return from Earth so that the greater galaxy wouldn't find out."

"And why was that?" Anakin asked.

"Shrouded in the Force, this planet is." Yoda said.

"Yes, the force surrounds this planet clouding it from all save a few who seek it." Hadrimdell replied.

"But why is it shrouded in the first place?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked the holograms.

"It is the only planet that we have ever come across with a high Population of force-sensitives." Lana answered.

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief.

"Just how many are we talking about?" Asked Rahm Kota

"About one tenth of the planet's current worldwide population." Hadrimdell said.

"Rest here, we all will. Tomorrow, we'll send a group to Earth." Yoda said.

Everyone bowed to the holograms, before Talia removed the Holocrons from the table. Talia pulled Anakin towards the private quarters as everyone headed back the LAATs, once they were alone Talia forced Anakin onto the bed, removing the Jedi uniform like it were choking her before pinning Anakin under her body and kissing him deeply.

* * *

The next day Anakin and Talia joined everyone back in the council room where Talia placed the holocrons back into the table, soon the holograms of Talia's ancestor joined them.

"Discuss we do, on who will go to Earth." Yoda said.

"First things first, what about the Clones. Can they be trusted." Rahm Kota snapped.

"Master Kota, please. If Anakin and Captain Rex had not finished what Clone Troop Fives started in revealing the biochips, none of us would be sitting today." Aayla Secura replied.

"I still do not trust them."

"Be that as it may, it is not what we are here to discuss." Pol Koon answered.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan shook their heads, "Something to add, Kenobi and Skywalker do?" the room looked to the former duo that rescued the chancellor from the separatists. Obi-Wan sighed at getting caught by the aged Grand-Master.

"I was just thinking that if Masters Hadrimdell and Lana had visited Earth in the past, than it would be wise to send the only person who shares their blood."

"I agree with Master Kenobi, Talia should be on the mission as well as her Padawan. I would also like to appoint Masters Yoda and Kenobi to the mission as well." Anakin said

Everyone around him nodded in agreement. Talia stood followed by her Padawan.

"I would like to add a few more members to the group going to Earth, I would like Knight Skywalker and Padawan Katooni along with Knights Tano and Nala to be added to the list of Jedi as well as the 501st and Skywalker's battle group as escorts."

Yoda looked at every Master in the room, each one nodded their approval before the diminutive Master stood.

"Agreed this council is."

"If I might add myself to this task force with two more Master." Aayla Secura asked.

Yoda nodded before sitting back down. Aayla stood and was soon joined by two Padawans who removed their hoods, the one of Aayla's left was Barriss offee, a Mirialan Female and was the former Padawan of Luminara Unduli and on Aayla's right was Liam Dorak, a native of Coruscant and was the former Padawan of Shaak Ti.

"Why Offee, she was the one behind the temple bombing that Tarkin attempted to pin on Ahsoka!" Anakin said

"Barriss' past is not in question here Skywalker, plus every Jedi is needed now that we are so few." Plo Koon replied.

Anakin while still angry that Barriss was allowed to walk around freely, could not dismiss the fact that the order had few surviving members.

"Agree I do, Knights Offee and Dorak will join the task force to Earth."

Once the members of the task force were agreed upon, Talia and Anakin took their Padawans outside for some lightsaber training. Having HK follow them into a clearing, the Jedi Knights positioned their Padawans on either side of the Droid.

"Now what we are here for is to see how quickly the two of you can switch from attack to defence. Right HK if you will begin." Anakin said.

"Appreciation: It will be my pleasure to do so, Master."

HK pulled out a blaster from his right leg and opened fire upon Gungi, the Wookiee ignited his lightsaber and deflected the bolts before charging at the droid with a roar. HK continued to fire as Gungi closed, the Wookiee swung his lightsaber only to miss and be sent flying to the ground by the metal fist of HK.

Katooni leapt at the droid, her lightsaber held high, only to be caught by a metallic hand grabbing her tunic and throwing the Tholothian girl into a nearby tree.

"Okay HK, let them up." Talia said

HK returned his blaster to it holster in his leg, before moving to stand between Anakin and Talia. Katooni and Gungi moved to kneel before their masters, heads bowed low.

"Sorry masters, we have failed you." Katooni said.

Anakin stepped forward, kneeling to match his Padawan's height, "No Katooni, you didn't fail. Some times we come up against an opponent we are just not ready for."

At his words Katooni's smile returned, Gungi looked up as Talia smiled and nodded which the Wookiee smiled in return.

"Well I believe its time to return, as we leave early tomorrow for Earth." Talia said.

"Master, will we meet a new race of people on this planet?" Katooni asked,

"Not sure Kat, but many of them are force-sensitive, so that's a good start." Anakin answered.

* * *

With the sun only just revealing itself over the horizon, the members of the Jedi order tasked to reach Earth gathered before the gunship. Obi-Wan and Anakin were off to the side.

"Now Anakin, I know that you and Talia are close and it is no secret how you two feel about each other. The other masters and I were talking last night and have come to an agreement."

"Master please, don't tell me to not love Talia, for that is something I cannot do."

"The Council is not asking either of you to stop, what we are asking you is to continue this relationship."

Anakin looked at his former master, shock sliding across his face, "What?"

"Master Yoda was visited during the journey here by an old friend, my former master…"

"Qui-Gon, really?"

"Yes, Anakin. Anyway it was Qui-Gon who informed the Council that the Order must change as Satele said and that you and Talia would be the ones to help guide the order in a new direction."

they were soon joined by Padme, who snaked her arm through Obi-Wan's and intertwined their fingers. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"We're not the only ones, Master."

"Yes well, the council has removed the rule regrading attachments. And yes Padme will be joining us."

"Of course I'll be joining you, as a member of the Galactic senate…" Padme began.

"Former member." Anakin said.

"Okay former member of the Galactic Senate, I can be of help as I've had as much if not more training in dealing with different cultures."

"Padme does have a point, and its not like the Senator can't take care of herself." Kenobi added.

"Okay well we better join the rest at the transport before they leave without us." Anakin said.

The three of them quickly joined the rest of the crew as they boarded the ship.

"May the force be with you." Yoda said as the doors closed and the transport lifted into the air

"And you all, my friend." Shaak Ti said.


	7. Chapter 7 - Arrival at Hogwarts

**Chapter Seven: Arrival at Hogwarts**

Once aboard the Integrity, Anakin took his place upon the command bridge with Commander Trynn while Talia and the rest made themselves comfortable within their quarters. Talia turned to Master Yoda, "is there anything I can get you, Master?"

"Fine I'll be, meditate I will."

"I'll leave you to it then, Master."

Talia left to check in with her Padawan, who was slowly going through the movements of lightsaber combat, watching the Wookiee switch through attack movements to defensive ones in the main hangar with the clone soldiers watching made Talia proud that her teachings were on the right path for the young Wookiee.

Gungi spun and locked eyes with his master, spinning the lightsaber in his hand and bring it up before him in a salute style.

"Well done Gungi, it would appear that the Makashi form agrees with you." Talia said

Gungi roared and nodded while placing his lightsaber upon his belt, and joined is master as they left the hangar to join Anakin upon the bridge.

As Talia and Gungi entered the bridge of the Integrity, they came upon a scene of Anakin and Obi-Wan talking which quickly stopped once Obi-wan saw Talia.

"Don't stop on my account." Talia said

"It's nothing to worry about." Anakin answered.

Talia looked at the Chosen One, as if to say 'yeah right' than looked to Obi-Wan. "Just tell me the truth Anakin, you know that I'll find out anyway."

"The Council want us to get remarried, under an old Jedi Code."

"What Code are we talking about?"

"The Code of the Je'daii, the first Order of Force-Users." a voice behind Talia said.

Everyone whipped around to look upon the owner of the voice, only to look upon the force ghost of the infamous Revan. Returning his hilt to his belt, Anakin relaxed believing they were not in any danger, Obi-Wan held on to his just in case.

"Master Kenobi, one would think you don't trust me." Revan said.

"Well if my memory serves me correctly, you did fall to the Dark Side of the Force and wage war on the republic that you served to protect."

"Ah yes, that. I am sorry about that, you see Malak and I had just lost our fight against the Sith Emperor and were turned by him and weaken the republic for his conquest of the galaxy."

"But you managed to defeat him in the end." Talia said.

"True, but it was your ancestor that finally defeated him and his plans of a galaxy wide death. Anyway the code," Revan said stepping back. "There is no ignorance, there is Knowledge…"

Revan as soon joined by Qui-Gon Jinn, "There is no fear, there is Power…"

Satele Shan appeared, "I am the heart of the Force…"

Mace Windu stood next to Qui-Gon, "I am the revealing fire of Light…"

Bastila Shan stood next to Satele, placing a hand upon the younger one's shoulder, "I am the mystery of Darkness…"

Hadrimdell stood behind Revan, "In Balance with Chaos and Harmony…"

Lana joined the group and as one, "Immortal in the Force."

Hadrimdell stepped forward and placed his hands upon the shoulders of both Anakin and Talia, "Now you are husband and wife in the eyes of the Force, from this day on no-one can pull you apart, May the Force be with You."

As suddenly as they appeared, each master faded back into the Force, leaving everyone upon the bridge of the Integrity shaken but feeling a warmth.

"I'll be in my quarters, call me when we arrive." Kenobi said.

"Gungi, you can have as much free time to yourself until we arrive at Earth."

The Wookiee roared happily before exiting the bridge, Anakin turned to his Padawan.

"Kat…"

"I'll stay on the bridge and help Commander Trynn, Master."

"Okay."

Anakin picked up Talia and made his way to their quarters.

* * *

As they entered their quarters, Anakin let Talia down gently so that her feet brushed the floor. Her eyes were glittering a darkened emerald green, as Anakin took in all of his wife's appearance.

"I'll be right back." Anakin said

"Don't be too long."

As Talia moved to the bed, she started to remove her clothes, first was the heavy robe, next to fall was her utility belt closely followed by the Obi, closely followed by her tunic. Next to be discarded was her form fitting under-tunic, Talia turned and sat upon the bed. Removing her brown leather boots, followed by the leggings she wore. On all fours Talia moved up the bed in just a piece of cloth wrapped around her chest and a piece covering her already wet sex, she lay on their bed waiting for him to come out of the 'fresher'. Talia found him desirable enough to have him as he was, but making her wait prolonged the anticipation and Anakin wanted to be at his best for her.

At last, he walked out of the fresher, bare chested and wearing just a towel low around his hips. He lowered himself onto the bed next her, "Miss me?"

"All the time," Talia answered as she started to rub his back touching all the scars he had collected from the Clone Wars, he gave off a sound that resembled a large feline purring.

"I love it when you do that," he whispered. Talia rubbed around his shoulders, making sure to work the tension out of them. Leaning close to kiss his cheek, then his earlobe. Her tender kisses became playful nips. Soft chuckles escaped Anakin's mouth as Talia nipped softly along his jawline.

"Feeling a little naughty, are we?"

Anakin looked into those green eyes, "Care to find out." she answered before turning him onto his back, climbing over him and straddling his hips. Only the two pieces of cloth separated them, Anakin fingered the hem of her form-fitting underwear only for Talia to push his hands back down to his side.

"Not yet," she said, Talia leaned in and kissed him, her hair falling loose and acting as a curtain. Her hands exploring his warm, scar covered chest, soon they found the fold of the towel around his waist and peeled slowly back.

Anakin growled and Talia knew that he wanted more than anything to take her right there and unleash his love and passion for her, but she was in control and he loved it when she took control. Talia began pleasuring him, making him lean back against the headboard, grasping and moaning her name. It was in these moments he knew that he was completely under her spell and at her mercy.

Talia paused for a moment to removed her underwear, then kissed her way up his body to his lips. "Sit up," She commanded.

Anakin gave her an amused look, "As you wish, my master."

Talia positioned herself on his lap then inserted his length into her waiting sex. This time Anakin followed her movements and rhythms. They held each other tightly, with Talia's arms and legs wrapped around him and Anakin holding her hips.

With the heat building at her core, Talia gently guided Anakin down onto his back. His thighs bracing behind her, she quickened her rocking. Talia guided Anakin's hands to her breasts, where he cupped them gently, his fingers brushing over her nipples. Green eyes gazed into blue, as Talia felt the familiar fire inside of her grow hot and explode throughout her body. Soon Anakin followed crying out her name, with an explosion of force energy rocking the room. Talia slid off to the side, resting her head on his chest and her right leg between his. He gently traced his robotic fingers over her back.

"I never minded followed your lead, my love." Anakin said in a husky voice.

"Good, because that was just round one."

* * *

Anakin woke to sound of the intercom buzzing, opening his eyes to seeing Talia sound asleep. Her head still upon his chest, an arm and leg hanging over him.

"Skywalker, go ahead."

"General sir, we are about ten minutes out from exiting hyperspace."

"Copy that, Commander we'll be there shortly." Anakin said.

Turning his eyes to his sleeping wife's form, Anakin brushed a few strands of loose red hair from her stunning face. Unable to move unless he woke her Anakin was trapped, gently running his robotic fingers across her back in an attempt to slowly wake her from sleep.

"Keep doing that and I'll be sleep once more." her angel like voice came.

Anakin looked down and into green eyes, "Sleep well?"

"Its a pity we cant continue, but duty calls." Talia said.

Talia rose from the bed, her naked form a pleasure to her husband's eyes. Knowing she held the blue eyes of the man she loves, Talia dressed slowly teasing him with every piece of clothing.

"Rise Skywalker, your crew need their general."

"I'm up, I'm up." Anakin said.

Anakin quickly dressed in his tunic, pants, boots and robe. Picking up his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt, he joined his wife at the door of their quarters.

"Ready when you are."

* * *

The Skywalkers entered the bridge hand in hand, everyone of the task force was waiting for them. Katooni's eyes were locked upon the intertwined fingers, and a light shade of blush showed on her face.

"Its about time you two, we are about to drop from hyperspace." Kenobi said.

"Apologies, Master." Anakin said.

"General Skywalker, we are exiting hyperspace in 3… 2… 1."

The battle group dropped from hyperspace at the edge of the Sol System as they were told to by Talia's ancestors. Forming up on the Integrity the group made its way into the system passing the ice giant Neptune, its six rings faintly visible as the ships continued their journey. Next the battle group past by the white ice giant of Uranus on one side and one its moons on the other. They flew pass the massive ringed gas giant known as Saturn before reaching the largest planet in Sol's system, the behemoth known as Jupiter. The ship passed through the asteroid belt, they passed a red Terrestrial planet which was noted as Mars. Soon the group came within reach of their destination.

"Commander Trynn place the battle group in orbit round Earth's moon, we take the LAATs from there." Anakin said.

"Yes Sir, General."

"Well, time to say hello. This ship is yours Commander."

"Yes sir."

Anakin and Talia led the task force to the hangar where Appo and Rex along with Shadow Company were waiting for them.

"General Skywalker, LAAT Squadron Bravo are awaiting your command." Appo said.

"Thanks Appo, alright people let's load up and move out."

Once everyone was aboard, the doors closed and the transports lifted off the hangar deck. The gunships flew in a tight formation to hide their numbers.

As the squadron drew closer to the Blue-Green planet known as Earth, the pilots angled the transports to avoid being detected by any and all satellites. Soon the squadron were passing through the upper atmosphere.

"Alright, where did Masters Hadrimdell and Lana say to land?" Anakin asked.

"An island state known as the United Kingdom, but we are to land at these coordinates." Talia replied.

"Pilot land the squadron at 56 degrees 40'54.6" North by 4 degrees 31'52.5" West." Anakin said.

"Yes Sir."

The squadron turned as one in order to land at the given coordinates.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the Head of Transfiguration Department's office of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, he was reading the Daily Prophet while sucking on a lemon drop when the castle wards alerted him to a disturbance. Standing the Professor of Transfiguration quickly exited the office and made his way down the main entrance where he was meant by Headmaster Armando Dippet, Professors Horace Slughorn, Herbert Beery, Silvanus Kettleburn as well as the rest of the Hogwarts staff.

"Headmaster Dippet, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"That my dear Albus is what we must investigate." Dippet answered.

As the staff of Hogwarts exited through the main doors they were greeted by Gamekeeper Ogg and his Assistant the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid.

"Headmaster Dippet, it appears that the grounds of Hogwarts have been invaded." Ogg said.

"Invaded?"

Ogg pointed over to the open grounds near the Quidditch pitch, leading the way Dippet moved at a surprising pace for a man of his years. As the group reached a crest to look down upon the pitch, they saw what they knew what the non-magical folk of the world called planes land, and begin allowing their cargo to exit.

"Professor Slughorn, if you would send word to the ministry that we have guests and would welcome their immediate assistance."

"Yes… yes Headmaster, at once." Slughorn replied.

"Will we go meet our guests, Headmaster." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, we will hold their attention until the Minister and Crouch bring reinforcements if needed."

With the Headmaster in front and Dumbledore close behind, the Hogwarts staff made their way to where the newcomers had landed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Foundations of a New Order

**Chapter Eight: Foundations of a New Order**

HK-55 was the first to notice the group from the castle coming towards them, pulling his blaster free from his right leg HK moved to stand near Talia. "As a meatbag would say, I have a bad feeling about this, Master."

Talia looked to where the droid saw looking, upon seeing the group approach Talia moved to Anakin. Anakin looked up and told everyone to be ready for anything. Appo, Rex and the Clones from Shadow Company readied their blasters. The rest of the Jedi stood to the front, lightsabers within easy reach if need be.

The man leading the group came to a stop a few feet from the Jedi, hands folded and held in front of him. "May I ask who is the leader of your group?"

Yoda stepped forward, looked up at the aged man before him. "Master Yoda, at your service I am."

The man looked at Yoda with a raised eyebrow before extending a hand in greetings, Yoda extended his own and the two shook.

"Welcome Master Yoda to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Headmaster Armando Dippet. With me here are my Duty Headmaster and Head of Transfiguration, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor of Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff House, Professor Herbert Beery, Professor of Care of Magical creatures, Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, Gamekeeper Ogg and his Assistant Rubeus Hagrid and joining us is Head of Slytherin House and Professor of Potions, Professor Horace Slughorn."

Yoda nodded to each member of Headmaster Dippet's group, before turning to introduce the members of his own group. "Bring I do, Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura, Knights Anakin and Talia Skywalker, Liam Dorak, Barriss Offee, Padawans Katooni and Gungi and our Clone Escorts Commander Appo, Captain Rex and Shadow Company."

From behind Dippet's group voices could be heard, The Jedi looked up at the crest to see a second group of people coming towards them. This group was led by a woman and flanked by a tall man wearing a bowler hat and sporting a thin moustache on her right, on her left was a thin but tall man with messy red brown hair wearing a yellow and black scarf. Behind her were several other people.

"Headmaster Dippet, what is going on here. How did muggles get past the wards of Hogwarts?" the woman asked.

"Ah, madam minister. Allow me to introduce you to them." Dippet replied.

The woman came forward to stand before Yoda and the others.

"Master Yoda, allow me to introduce you to the Minister of Magic of the magical community of Great Britain, Wilhelmina Tuft."

"Glad to meet you, I am."

The man wearing the bowler hat shot forward, "Get out of the way, you disrespecting little elf."

Everyone looked at the man, who had raised his cane. The clones aimed their blasters at him in defence of Master Yoda, Dumbledore stepped forward quickly. "Everyone be at ease, Mister Crouch I feel that your actions are unwise at this point."

"This house elf was attempting to take his master's place, it is a clear sign of disrespect."

"I… I beg your pardon, but I don't believe the green little fellow before us is a house elf. Allow me to introduce myself, Newt Scamander, from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division." Newt said.

"Master Yoda, Grand-Master of the Jedi Order, and teacher of younglings."

Both Dippet and Dumbledore looked at each other at the word 'Teacher' knowing they had a kindred spirit standing before them.

"Perhaps we might move this to my office if your soldiers would be so kind to stand down."

"Shadow Company stand down, Appo, Rex with us."

"Yes Sir, General Skywalker." the Clones answered.

Dippet led their guests into the ancient castle, were the Jedi got their first view of the interior of the castle they flew around. Students look on as the headmaster led the group up the stairs, the jedi noted the different colours on the student's uniform.

"Is there a reason for the different colours?" Aayla asked.

"The students of Hogwarts are sorted into one of four houses, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I myself was a Gryffindor in my time here as a student." Dumbledore replied.

"Professor McGongall, please see to it that all students are either attending their classes or are in their common rooms." Dippet asked.

A young-looking but stern faced woman nodded, "Yes, Headmaster."

Dippet led the group up the grand staircase to gargoyle corridor only to stand before a large stone gargoyle, the Jedi looked at the statue puzzled.

Dippet stepped forward, "Knowledge is Power."

To the shock of the Jedi, the gargoyle nodded and stepped aside to reveal a staircase spiralling up. Following the headmaster's lead everyone in turn stepped onto a step and lifted as the staircase rose around a central pillar.

* * *

As each person filed into the circular room, Dippet sat behind his desk with Dumbledore taking a seat close by.

"Please sit my friends, let us talk." Dippet said.

Chairs were conjured for everyone, while HK stood behind Talia. Everyone but the Jedi, Appo and Rex made sure to keep an eye on the droid as they weren't sure what sort of creature he was.

"Now that we are settled, What brings you all to Hogwarts?" Dippet asked.

Yoda took the lead once more, "Seek a new home, we do."

"And why would you need to seek out a new home?" Crouch said.

Anakin jumped in, "We, from what we know of are the last of the Jedi Order of the Galactic Republic."

"I'm sorry, but what is the Galactic Republic?" Newt asked.

Obi-Wan looked to Yoda, as Talia looked to Anakin. Crouch sat back in his chair and stared at the strangers. Obi-Wan stood and placed a small flat round object upon the floor, using the force Kenobi activated the device.

"This is a map of the known galaxy in which we live," Kenobi started, before pointing to a planet that was now made bigger. "This is the planet Coruscant, the Capital of the Galactic Republic… sorry we have only recently in the last few weeks been informed it is now called the Galactic Empire."

Dumbledore leaned forward to inspect the device closely, "Fascinating, does this device run on magic or is it something else?"

"It is a digital recording disk with a holographic projector, running on electricity." Kenobi answered.

Crouch snorted, before standing. "I've heard enough of this, muggle technology cannot, I repeat cannot work within the walls of any building within our community. Plus everyone in this very room witnessed you use wandless magic on this so called device."

"Magic, you say. Incorrect, you are. The Force, it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter." Yoda says before pinching Talia's upper arm, sitting next him. "You must feel the force around you. Here, between you, me, the desk, the chair, everywhere! Even between where we are and our transports outside."

"Every generation of witch or wizard that has ever studied within these walls has been told that they were born with a magical core, are you stating that is not the case, Master Yoda." Dippet asked of the Grand-Master.

"Help you we can, Skywalker."

Yoda looked to Anakin, "With permission from you Headmaster Dippet, I will have what we call a Muntuur stone delivered from my ship. It is an extremely heavy spherical stone used to train one in using the Force to move an object." Anakin said.

Dippet nodded, as Crouch snorted and sat back down. Anakin lifted his left forearm, pressing a button. "Integrity, Skywalker. I can have a LAAT transport a Muntuur Stone to our landing coordinates."

"Copy that General, it will be there shortly. Also General Skywalker, senses picked up a signal incoming to your location."

"Friend or Foe, Commander?"

"It was an old signal, by a Jedi one from the looks of it."

"Okay, Thanks for the heads up Commander."

Anakin looked at the other Jedi with me, "Maybe Masters Plo Koon or Ki-Adi-Mundi sent word."

"We haven't been gone that long Anakin." Kenobi said.

"A mystery, This signal is." Yoda added.

"Well in any case, it would appear we should relocate this outside." Dippet said.

* * *

The Transport with the stone was landing next to the rest of the LAATs as the two groups returned, before the transport's doors opened the sound of engines could be heard coming closer. Soon clearing the clouds came an arrow-shaped craft angling towards the landing site.

"Is that a Delta-7 Aethersprite-Class interceptor." Talia asked.

"I do believe you're right, Talia. And by the markings… It can't be." Kenobi replied.

"Do you know who it is Master Kenobi?" Horace asked.

"Yes, an old friend, we fought side-by-side in the Clone Wars together. But I was sure she had died."

The craft landed, the cockpit opened and an athletic and youthful female jumped out, removing the hood revealing loose and blond hair over light skin and piercing grey eyes of the only Jedi as old if not older than Master Yoda.

"Master Fay?" Kenobi called out.

"It is good to see you, Obi-Wan." Fay replied.

Yoda bowed to Master Fay, "A Welcome sight, you are Master Fay."

"As are you, Master Yoda. Once I heard of the Temple's destruction, I felt a pull through the force to journey to this region of space." Fay said.

"Welcome to Earth my dear, and more importantly to Hogwarts." Dippet said with a bow.

"Well now that introductions are over lets get back to why we came out here in the first place yes." Crouch demanded.

"Indeed, Master Skywalker. You said something about a large stone." Wilhelmina said.

Anakin motioned the Clones to remove the stone from the gunship, it took eight soldiers to carry the stone few metres from the ship before they placed on the ground.

"With the Force one should be able to lift this stone into the air and hold it there for a few minutes, this is one of the many tests that a Jedi must go through." Anakin said before gesturing with his hand and through the force lifted the stone a few feet into the air. As Anakin placed the stone gently back on the ground Crouch stepped forward with a smirk pulling his wand free.

"A trick, clearly you are powerful enough not to need a wand. For example, Wingardium Leviosa." Crouch said with a swish and flick movement.

Crouch held his wand out, the tip pointed at the stone. After a few seconds the stone rose barely half a foot, before slamming back down to the ground. Anakin covered his mouth to hide his laughter, Obi-Wan who was standing next to him elbowed Anakin.

"Anakin, that's enough."

Yoda stepped forward and stood before the director of the DMLE, "You must let go of what you have learned, feel the Force around you. Let it flow through you, yes."

Yoda turned to Dumbledore, sensing that he was likely the most powerful force-sensitive of the group, "Put away your wand, trust in the Force. Let it guide you, and the stone will lift."

"You make it sound as if the Force is alive, my little friend." Horace said.

"In a way, it is."

Dumbledore having watched Anakin's movements closely, raised his right hand towards the stone. With his palm pointed to the sky, and great struggle the stone lifted off the ground about a foot. Dumbledore let go on the stone allowing it slam into the ground, sweat was visible upon Dumbledore's face.

"Powerful you are to lift the stone on the first attempt." Yoda said.

Wilhelmina seeing a great opportunity, came forward and knelt before Yoda, extending her hand in friendship. "Master Yoda, it is clear to all of us here that you and the rest of your order can teach us many new things just as we can teach you about our community and others." Yoda placed his small three fingered hand in hers and they shook, "I would be pleased to make it official by writing up a treaty between the Magical Community of Great Britain and the Jedi Order, is there anything you would like before we go ahead."

"A new Temple is all we require." Yoda said

"And a station in orbit to act as a way point between earth and our outpost on Odessen." Talia asked.

"The Temple will not be a problem, but the station could be a little problematic." Dippet replied.

"Well now that we are in agreement, let us return to the headmaster's office and make this a historic day." Tuft said.

"We will need the rest of the council so that the treaty is sign correctly." Obi-Wan said.

"Agree with you I do, Master Kenobi." Yoda said before turning to Anakin, "Inform Odessen, you will."

"Yes Master, I'll let them know to make their way here, but what about the base?"

"Its a military base is it not, why not have Admiral Yularen take command of it." Obi-Wan replied.

"That works." Anakin answered.

As the rest of the two groups made their way inside, Anakin made contact with Commander Trynn from Bravo One.

"Commander send word to Odessen that all Jedi are to make their way to Earth as soon as possible. Also command of the base is to be handed to Admiral Yularen as a permanent military outpost."

"I'll relay the message at once sir."

Once his task was completed, Anakin quickly returned to his wife and the rest as they entered the castle.

* * *

Two days later all the Jedi council had arrived from Odessen, and all Ministry department heads were at Hogwarts with reporters from the Daily Prophet in attendance. The great Hall of the ancient castle was used for the event, one long table sat in the middle of the hall. On one side sat the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain with Minister Wilhelmina at the centre, on the other side with Yoda facing the Minister was the full Jedi Council. Standing behind the Council were the many Knights and Padawans and younglings that Anakin and the 501st managed to save as well as the Clone Commanders. Standing behind the Minister were the staff of Hogwarts as well as the Members of the Wizengamot and Members from the International Confederation of Wizards or I.C.W.

"Today is an historic day for the magical community as a whole, not just for Great Britain. Today we welcome into our world-wide community new members, members that can show us new ways to use our gifts, new ways of seeing our world, as well as new blood to enrich not our community but also their own. Today as Minister of Magic for the Magical Community of Great Britain I, Wilhelmina Tuft do here by sign this treaty of Hogwarts in which states the laws regarding Master/Padawan relationships and the intricacies of jurisdiction when a wizard/witch is accepted as a Jedi Initiate and/or Padawan." Wilhelmina said bending to sign the treaty with a blood red quill known to be used for such contracts.

The Minister was soon followed by all the Department heads of the Ministry, than the Wizengamot members followed by the I.C.W. members. The treaty was then handed over to the Jedi to sign.

Yoda leaned forward and picked up the Blood Quill as it was called, "I, Yoda, Grand-Master of the Jedi Order accept this treaty and all that it stands for."

All of the Jedi council followed Yoda in signing their names upon the parchment, followed by the Clone Commanders. Once the treaty was signed, rolled up and magical sent to the Goblins at Gringotts in Diagon Alley food and drink magically and the party began. Moments later an owl flew into the great hall with a letter tied to it leg, the Minister removed the letter and opened it while Dumbledore gave the owl a treat.

"Now that the serious side of things are completed and seeing as it is close to our Yule ball celebration. Headmaster I believe that the Students of Hogwarts could use a moment to let their hair down so to speak." Wilhelmina said.

"Indeed, Madam Minister. Dumbledore if you could see to it."

"Of course, Headmaster."

Obi-Wan who was standing next to Padme, move to speak with both the Minister and Headmaster. "What is this Yule Ball?"

"Master Kenobi, the Yule Ball is a celebration that stretches back to before the rise of the Christian Church. It was at that time used to celebrate the winter solstice and included great feasts, now we not only celebrate the winter solstice but also what is called Christmas as many of the students and members of the Magical communities around the world are what we call Muggleborn." Wilhelmina said.

"What is Christmas? Madam Minister."

"Christmas is the muggle version of our winter solstice where they exchange presents and have a great feast. All the while believing that man in a red suit being pulled in a flying red sleigh by eight flying reindeer all in one night."

"Fascinating! Thank you Madam Minister." Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

While the Jedi Council, Members of the Ministry of Magic and the staff Hogwarts discussed on which site to build a new temple for the Jedi, Gamekeeper assistant Hagrid was showing the younglings and Padawans along with Anakin and Talia around the Castle. Some of the Jedi Knights including Ahsoka and Tiaralan were looking through the many books found within the library of the school. The head table within the great hall for the teaching staff was extended to include seats for the Jedi Council, Ministry and I.C.W. guests, and a fifth table set between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables for the rest of the Jedi.

"Tonight we are honoured to host new friends in the form of members of the Jedi Order, who have come to not just Hogwarts but to our very planet from beyond the stars. As many members of this order are of different races." Every student shifted their eyes between all the new races before them, some eyes held awe and curiosity while others held fear and hatred. "For now let us eat and drink our fill." Dippet finished.

Food and drink appeared before everyone, Jedi, young and old alike were shocked at the selection of different types of food and drink on offer. All kinds of meat both cooked and raw, fruits and vegetates of different colours and sizes. For drinks on offer it ranged from simple water to the strongest of spirits like the resident favourite, Ogden's Old Firewhisky.

Anakin tried a glass of Ogden's, downing the liquid in one hit as Hagrid informed him earlier only to have a burning sensation run down his throat, but found that he quite liked the taste. Talia shook her head and rolled her eyes at her husband, and continued to pick at her food.

Next morning after Anakin and a few other Jedi were given a pepper-up potion by the Matron or nurse of Hogwarts to counter the effects of the Firewhisky, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

On offer were plates of bacon (the new favourite of the Jedi), eggs, hash browns, sausages and pancakes, for drinks orange juice, water, coffee and tea. Talia surprised everyone around by helping herself to three plates of food and double that in orange juice.

"Hungry, my love." Anakin asked.

Talia nodded as she had a mouth full of bacon, Gungi and Katooni laughed at their masters, after breakfast the students of Hogwarts made their way to classes or their common rooms if they had a free period. Some of the Jedi returned to the site of the transports except Anakin, Talia and their Padawans who joined the meeting over the Temple's location.

"What about… Corfe Castle in Dorset, it needs a bit of work to restore it." Horace said.

"Too public to hide our new friends from the muggles I'm afraid." Dumbledore replied.

"Okay, well there's… the old Tintern Abbey of Monmouthshire in Wales, not too far from the Potter Manor if I am correct." Horace said.

All the witches and wizards looked at the potions master, all of them thinking on the location, while the ruin had possibilities again it was too public for the Jedi to use at the moment.

"Tintern is the same as Corfe to hide both the Jedi and our way of life." Dippet said.

"How about the old Ramscombe Ruin deep within the Ramscombe Great Wood." Crouch whispered.

Wilhelmina looked at the Director of DMLE in surprise, having not expected him to offer up the ancient ancestral house of the now extinct pureblood line of Mos Ravenflight, First Apprentice to the great wizard Merlin.

"Merlin's beard… the Ramscombe Estate, that's a historical site for everyone in the magical Community. Mos Ravenflight studied under Merlin himself, I never did believe that the greatest wizard came to Hogwarts." Horace said.

"What Professor Slughorn says is true, I have looked through the Book of Students which dates back to the founding of the school by the Four Founders and no where is Merlin's name written." Dumbledore added.

"Not even his origin welsh name?" a young member of the ministry asked.

"No, Mister Fudge. Myrddin Wylit is not written within the Book. But I believe that the Chocolate Frog card of Merlin is still valid in that the information on the back has some truth in it." Dumbledore answered.

Tuft stood before group, "Headmaster Dippet and I, with the help of those gathered here have decided that the Jedi will be the new owners of Ramscombe Estate. The estate offers a large main keep, two attached wings, six towers built into the defensive wall as well as a large inner bailey. All of this is of course disillusioned with Notice-Me-Not Charms and muggle-Repelling Charms."

Yoda hopped off his chair and stood before the Minister of Magic, the Grand-Master of the Jedi Order extended his hand out and it was greeted by the Minister's. "Honoured we are, to accept our new home."

* * *

Reconstruction on the estate and grounds for the Jedi started a few days later, within the deepest northern reaches of the Ramscombe Great Woods which once belonged to the now extinct ancient House of Ravenflight. It was while Talia was helping carry supplies to set up the new Archives area that her Padawan Gungi dropped the crate he was carrying, ignited his lightsaber and stood guard over his master roaring warnings to any and all nearby.

"Gungi what in the Force are you doing?" Talia said.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan saw this and rushed over, their hands held open. "Gungi, what is the matter?" Obi-Wan asked.

Gungi roared and growled about feeling that his master felt a little off through the bond they shared, and that he felt he had to protect her.

"Gungi, you and me will escort Talia to the Integrity okay." Anakin said.

Gungi looked at his master's husband, his brown eyes darting between Anakin, Obi-Wan and the rest of the people within what will be the grand hall. Slowly Gungi relaxed and deactivated his lightsaber, looking soulful at Anakin. Both Gungi and Anakin escort Talia to a nearby gunship, as the ship lifts into the air the doors close.

Obi-Wan is soon joined by Yoda, "Problems, Master Kenobi?"

"Padawan Gungi sensed something wrong with Talia and it took both Anakin and myself to calm him." Obi-Wan replied.

"Hmmmm. A wise Jedi he will become." Yoda said.


End file.
